


Cover ID

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Film 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a good friend, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magic, Natasha knows, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Avengers, one after another, get a magical virus for a few days that allows them to shapeshift. They all think of something different to do with the power. Pre-Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover ID

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Маскировка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307038) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit)



> For comment-fic on lj, for the prompt "shapeshifting."

They all get the shapeshifting virus before it goes away. It passes from one to another, and though SHIELD says that it's about the safest magical virus there is, it causes some chaos. 

Tony gets the power to shapeshift first. He pretends to be other Avengers so he can ask people what they really think of Tony Stark. He finds out that Steve secretly respects him a great deal, that Rhodey is constantly worried about him, that Coulson is too professional to call Tony a pain in the ass behind his back despite his readiness to say it to Tony's face, that Bruce falls asleep talking to everyone and not just Tony, and that Natasha can figure out it's really him even when he's shapeshifted. So can JARVIS for some reason; Tony spends hours examining the code, and still can't figure out why.

Thor gets it next. He mostly uses it to amuse people. He shifts to look like Fury and dons a ballerina costume with pink tutu. He shifts to look like Coulson and puts on leather pants and a fake purple mohawk. He even shifts to look like his teammates' least favorite politicians and celebrities so they can punch him in the face. Natasha enjoys this one a little too much, Bruce refrains from participating, and Clint asks if he can go find the real pop singer and punch him.

Bruce gets the power next. He refuses to use it, except to pretend to be Natasha at SHIELD HQ so that nobody stares at him or asks him stupid questions. It turns out that at SHIELD, even the ones who know who he is are still more careful to not piss off Natasha.

Steve gets the virus after Bruce. He nervously shows the team how he looked before he got the super serum. He then blushes furiously as Tony whistles and says, "Little you is hot. I'm thinking all sorts of dirty things." Steve rolls his eyes and shifts back, but he can't help but smile a little.

Clint mostly pretends to be other members of his team. He walks into the common room, shifted to look like Steve, and he swears up a storm, farts in Thor's face, tells them that they're lucky to have a leader like him, and pinches Tony's ass. Clint knows that he's not fooling anyone but they get a kick out of seeing "Steve" act like that. He then pretends to be Tony and goes around asking everyone if they want to sleep with him. Coulson mentions his taser, Thor declines but claims to be extremely honored, and Natasha says, "Shut up, Clint." But Clint considers himself to be a very good friend, so when Steve answers, "Um... okay?" he runs and tells Tony that Captain America wants to fuck him, slaps Tony on the ass, and says, "Go get him, tiger."

When Natasha catches the bug, she's about to go on an undercover mission. When she gets back, she's cured, and they ask if it was easier to do spycraft since she was able to appear to be anyone.

She shrugs and says, "Not really."

Clint grins. "A shapeshifter's got nothing on Natasha."


End file.
